Tú vida
by Scioncchi
Summary: No todo es lo que parece.


El sonido de las teclas a una velocidad impresionante inundaba el estudio de los Ren, ahora reservado únicamente para la mayor de las primas que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Mientras más se adentraba en el semestre, mayor era el estrés que acumulaba, junto con deberes y la presión de mantenerse como estudiante destacada.

¿Por qué había tenido que entrar a una carrera que no quería sólo para llenar las expectativas de su familia? Sentía que las ojeras acumuladas bajo sus ojos y su desaliñada imagen no lo valía.

Hakuei suspiró, echándose hacia atrás en la silla reclinable para poder tomar un breve descanso. Las yemas de sus dedos se hallaban resentidas, y sus manos, prácticamente acalambradas. Resultaba incapaz de escribir una línea completa de códigos sin bostezar.

¿Qué hora sería? Imposible era siguiera tratar de adivinar en aquella sala, que poseía nula conexión con el exterior, más que una puerta que daba a un largo pasillo con tal de _"eliminar el obstáculo del tiempo"_, según lo que había dicho su primo mayor, Kouen.

Retiró los lentes de descanso que había tenido que empezar a ocupar desde que las jornadas frente a la pantalla se alargaban, aprovechando de masajear el puente de su nariz. Gracias a Dios era fin de semana y ella lograba eludir con éxito toda invitación a cualquier evento social que le quitase tiempo vital para cumplir con sus deberes.

Revisó la hora en la laptop.

_0.49 am._

Así que ya era un nuevo día….

Bostezó nuevamente, estirando sus manos, y levantándose del asiento con tal de ir a buscar una taza de café bien cargada a la cocina. Podría pedírselo a alguna sirvienta, pero prefería no molestar, que ella tuviese que desvelarse no implicaba que los demás tuviesen que seguirle el paso.

Limpiándose las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos cada vez que bostezaba, terminó llegando a la primera planta, donde una sombra caminando por el salón principal casi le hizo poner los pelos de punta.

Ni tonta ni floja, encendió el interruptor más cercano, observando cómo la persona en cuestión intentaba refugiarse de la luz, soltando una sonora queja.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa, qué hora crees que es!? —preguntó altanero el chico, mostrando una mueca de enojo.

—Oh. —Pudo volver a respirar la azabache— Eras tú, Judar… —suspiró.

—Claro, ¿qué esperabas? ¿A Santa? Duh.

La mayor tan sólo negó, restándole importancia al de oscuras hebras, pero esto sólo logró que aquel la siguiera.

— ¡Hey! ¿Me estás ignorando? —gruñó.

—No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, Judar, hay cosas que requieren más atención ahora mismo. —Le hubiese gustado agregar _"no todos podemos pasar como por arte de magia"_, pero su código no se lo permitía.

Debía aceptar que, si bien Judar tenía la perfecta facha y actitud de un chico problema, y lo era, a la hora de criticar su desempeño académico la cantidad de aberturas eran nulas. Era, en definitiva, lo que los demás catalogarían como nerd, pero un nerd de nacimiento, con una facilidad increíble para absorber nuevos conocimientos y poder explicarlos como si su significado fuese trivial en la cotidianidad.

Bueno, por algo era el protegido de una familia tan prestigiosa como la Ren, ¿no?

Hakuei se había enfrascado en sus pensamientos con tal de no escuchar la verborrea que el joven a su lado le soltaba, con tal de molestarla o provocarla, no sabía bien. Aun así, sus sentidos no estaban funcionando del todo bien, por tanto, el ignorar a Judar, le llevó también a desconectarse de su alrededor. ¿El resultado? El enorme derrame de café en la cocina.

Judar calló.

Hakuei flaqueó.

El café se expandió.

— ¡Oh, my…!

Con movimientos torpes pero rápidos, la azabache amontonó papel nova, con tal de poder limpiar el desastre que había causado, mientras el adversó únicamente se agachó de cuclillas a su lado, observando la escena con una sonrisa y enarcamiento de cejas.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó un tanto divertido, con un tono socarrón.

Hakuei sólo le miró de mala manera, aguantándose las ganas de desquitarse con aquel niñato, porque no sería justo. De todas formas, no era su prioridad, o al menos no lo fue hasta que aquel olor característico llegó a su nariz…

… _Alcohol._

Volvió a mirar al chico, pero esta vez con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Estás bebido? —Una confrontación directa.

Judar se encogió de hombros.

—Tú no me respondiste. —Una excelente, muy infantil, evasiva.

La mancha de café pasó a segundo plano, con la mayor irguiéndose.

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Judar, ¿Estuviste bebiendo? —como la hermana mayor que era, no podía evitar ser sobreprotectora con todos, incluso con él que no tenía relación sanguínea alguna.

El chico rodó sus ojos, tomándose su tiempo también para levantarse.

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué? Al menos no estoy poniendo en riesgo mi salud por hacer algo que no quiero.

Hakuei apretó los labios, viéndose arrinconada.

—Eso… No… —No podía aceptarlo en voz alta. Sería un _game over_.

—Oh, vamos, Ei. Se nota en tu cara que no te gusta lo que haces, las ojeras bajo tus ojos gritan a los cuatro vientos el cansancio que te produce seguir con el sistema operativo.

Todos en la casa lo sabían, lo habían normalizado. Era el futuro de la empresa, el futuro que el mundo tomaba con la tecnología. Un secreto a voces, no podían hacer lo que quisieran con su vida. Incluso Judar había caído en esa telaraña apenas fue recogido por la casa.

_La diferencia era que él sí se atrevía a alzar la voz_.

La chica titubeó, acariciando por inercia las bolsas bajo sus ojos. ¿Realmente podía seguir con eso?

Ante la nula respuesta recibida por parte de la ajena, Judar chasqueó la lengua, y tomo de la muñeca libre a la azabache, comenzando a caminar y arrastrándola con él.

— ¿Eh? —Recién cayó en cuenta Hakuei, pestañeando repetidas veces. — ¿Qué haces, a dónde me llevas? —preguntó, un poco sacada de onda.

—Lejos de esta _casa de muñecas_.

Hakuei no supo bien por qué no se resistió, ni porqué no negó aquella verdad que intentaban ocultar lo mejor que podían en su cotidianidad. Simplemente supo que dejó atrás aquel moño que amansaba su cabellera y el hastío interminable que le producía su desempeño.

Tampoco supo por qué Judar la sacó de allí, llevándola hasta lugares tan bohemios que en su vida pensó que pisaría. ¿Quizás el alcohol era parte de esa jugada? Si era así, agradecía que existiera, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía viva.

Se sentía una persona real.

El gozo en su pecho cada vez que reía con aquellas personas desconocidas, aún vistiendo una ropa sosa y bata encima, se acentuaba gradualmente. No existía estatus, no existía familia, no existía apellido ni mucho menos expectativas.

Sólo era _Hakuei_, una chica que quería descansar, y odiaba su carrera.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues ahí? —Preguntó Mariam, la chica con quien más había compartido las últimas horas que llevaba fuera junto a la compañía de Judar.

La expresión de Hakuei se ensombreció, aunque la sonrisa de sus labios no se esfumó. —Es lo que tengo que hacer.

Mariam torció sus labios, en desacuerdo con una afirmación con tan poca convicción.

—Tch. —Ambas jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquel sonido tras sus espaldas. —_Lo que tengo que hacer, lo que debo hacer, _¡Déjate de esas tonterías! —interrumpió Judar, notoriamente de malas. —Es tú vida, vive por tu libertad.

_Ah, la anhelada libertad._

Hakuei apretó el vaso entre sus manos con líquido de dudosa procedencia. Era tan fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo…

—Idiota. —Recibió un golpe por parte del hermano mayor de la castaña. —No todos son tan temerarios como tú.

— ¡Kassim…! ¡Tú, bastardo! —Apenas iba a lanzarse a pegarle, el aludido continuó hablando.

—Escucha, no sé tú situación y no me importa, pero si no puedes tomar las riendas de tu vida, eres un fracaso. —Fue franco con la foránea. Judar se recompuso, observándole de mala gana. Hakuei calló por un par de segundos, más encogida en sí misma, y Mariam le observaba con un claro reproche en los ojos. Kassim suspiró. —…pero, eso no implica que sea el fin del mundo.

La azabache alzó su rostro, atenta a las siguientes palabras del moreno.

—Mucha gente se dedica a cosas que no le gustan, son patéticos, pero algunos se refugian en lo que les gusta. —Encogióse de hombros, encendiendo al habano entre sus labios. —Tabaco.

—Alcohol. —Añadió Judar.

—Chocolates. —Fue Miriam esta vez.

Hakuei arrugó el puente de su nariz, desaprobando los dos primeros comentarios normalmente.

—Pero también puedes desempeñarte en segundo plano a lo que más te gusta. —Sonrió esta vez, entendiendo los demás a qué se refería. —Como tatuar.

—Bailar ~ —le siguió su hermana.

—Molestar —bromeó Judar, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de todos.

—Bueno, el punto es—

— ¡El punto es! —Le interrumpió Judar, posándose frente a la joven dama, extendiendo su mano a ella. —Es tú vida, y está llena de expectativas que quieres cumplir. Eso no significa que no puedas cumplir _tus_ propias expectativas. —Observó alrededor, sonriendo a sus amigos. —Sólo tienes que encontrar el lugar perfecto.

Un silencio fue la respuesta a aquellas palabras. Ren estaba atónita, estática, prácticamente en blanco. Hasta que pudo procesar aquellas palabras, y una capa salina que le nublaba la vista amenazó con un futuro llanto.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó la mano ajena, aceptando su ayuda, y entendiendo el motivo de aquella salida tan poco convencional.

Ella no era la única que sufría. Judar también había pasado por eso, pero había encontrado un lugar donde le aceptaban tal y como era, sin ponerle encima ningún tipo de cargar. Y había compartido ese lugar con ella.

Le estaba rebelando una pequeña parte de su libertad, compartiéndola.

En lo que se permitía llorar, dejando el vaso de lado, se aferró con debilidad al cuerpo ajeno, más que todo porque era el más familiar en aquel lugar. Judar refunfuñaba, pero no la alejó.

—Hey, Kassim, trae _eso_.

Tras un resoplido, el moreno desapareció el tiempo suficiente para que la azabache se calmara, y Judar pudiese volver a hablarle con normalidad.

Lo primero que vio Hakuei, fue el perfil desde abajo del pelinegro, cautivándose. Lo segundo, fue una emocionada Mariam observando la escena, causando que se separara por vergüenza.

Aclaró su voz. —Esto, lamento…

—Oh, por favor, cállate o me voy a arrepentir —Soltó con sorna el joven, recibiendo por parte de Kassim un pequeño detalle.

— ¿Arrepentir…? —No tuvo tiempo de titubeos, el chico le lanzó el objeto sin tacto alguno. Gracias a sus reflejos logró que no se cayera, teniéndolo entre sus manos.

Apenas lo vio, quedó sorprendida, era un sujetador de cabello con la forma de una pluma. Se le estrujó el corazón sin remedio. Y pensar que Judar conocía hasta lo que realmente quería ser…

—Es Paimon —paró la mente de Hakuei. —Cuídala.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —Pestañeó repetidas veces, observando el artefacto entre sus manos.

—De ahora en adelante, eres mi candidata a _reina_.

Los colores subieron al rostro de la azabache, entendiendo nada.


End file.
